Nations and Super Heroes
by NinjaWriter18
Summary: After a world meeting shortly following the attack of Manhattan, America finds himself in the predicament of meeting and accidentally knocking out Steve Rogers after being told by his boss not to even talk to him, the Hetalia crew meet Avengers and shenanigans ensue. Rated T for Language.
1. Super heroes and Nations

**Nations and Superheroes**

**Ch.1- Superheroes and Nations**

**Washington-world meeting**

"Well I guess that's all for today!" America shouted gleefully as he began packing his things away but he was stopped by England, "Sit down you twit, we are NOT done!" He said annoyed and America sat back down in his chair with a pout.

"But what else is there to talk about, we already covered the Olympics and all the other junk!" America whined and Germany spoke, "We still need to talk about what happened with Tony's "pals"." Germany said and America gave a nervous laugh.

"Aw C'mon guys! Tony didn't mean any harm, he didn't know that his friends were going to wig out like that." America began but Germany cut him off again. "That's not the only issue, your little "problem" also caused issues in my country!" Germany growled. "Ok, wait I didn't even know who that guy with the horns was nor did Tony, Tony didn't know that he pals were being held under control by him so that one wasn't my fault!" America said which than lead to an argument between the two nations about responsibility and proper discipline for ones alien.

"Alright, this meeting is adjourned!" Germany finally announced and with that everyone proceeded to pack up mumbling their thanks to god that it was over.

America packed up fast, not even bothering to organize his papers and before any of the other nations could get a word in with him he was out the room and said a quick good-bye to England who had a question for him.

"Hmm, young Amérique sure is in a hurry today, no?" France quipped and England gave a suspicious look in the direction he saw the American take off in. "I'll be off frog." England said as he grabbed his things and ran after America.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice you tasteless Brit!" France yelled after him but his only response was that of Russia chuckling evilly nearby him.

**Ooo**

England just barley caught America as it seemed he was in a rush, pausing outside the building looking like he was decided where he should go.

"Hey! Why were you in such a hurry?" England asked, startling America, "Ah! No reason." America said too quickly and England could instantly tell when his old colony was trying to hide something, for the American was never very good about keeping his mouth shut.

England looked at him with a scowl when he suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask America after the meeting, "When your people were showing the news about the damage in Manhattan, who were those people in those ridiculous costumes?" England asked and America tensed, "Hahaha, what are you talking about England? The TV at your place must be broken! Now if you don't mind I have to go!" America said and started to walk away.

England was now extremely curious and would find out what was going on one way or another.

So England did what he thought of first.

He tackled America.

"Just tell me you twit!" He yelled as he attempted to subdue the bigger nation. "What are you doing?! Get off me you crazy brit!" America yelled as he attempted not to fall on his face.

The two fell to the ground wrestling, "Dammit America just spit it out!" England growled as he got ready to cast a spell on America who was still trying to figure out why his old caretaker was suddenly assaulting him, that and America was trying to get somewhere so he could see some people that his boss didn't want him to meet.

"Hey! Stop that!" Someone shouted and the two looked up from their tangled brawl to see a tall muscular blonde man running towards them, he wore what looked like still 40's clothing and looked eerily like some figure from world war II that America never shut-up about. England was trying to figure out who this guy was and why he was here so close to a UN meeting which were usually restricted from ANY humans.

America's eyes lit up and before England could ready himself he was thrown from America who eagerly scrambled to his feet.

"Wow! It's really you! This is so freaking awesome I'm like your biggest fan!" America exclaimed while vigorously shaking the other blondes hand who look shocked and confused. England got to his feet and landed a sharp smack to the back of America's head. "Let go of his hand before you break it you idiot." England said with a scowl as America now gingerly rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry sir, my friend here is a little too overly enthusiastic, but do you two know each other?" England asked, The blonde flexed his fingers which he was sure that if the brit had not intervened they would've been broken.

"My name is Steve Rogers sir, I was just taking a walk when I saw you two fighting and I do not know your friend." Steve said in a military-manner and England now gave America a questioning look. "America, who is this?" England asked and America got a huge grin, "This is Captain American! Isn't he so cool! My boss told me I wasn't allowed to meet him but I couldn't resist meeting someone so patriotic!" America shouted as he fist pumped the air.

"How do you know that I'm captain America?!" Steve exclaimed suddenly, very confused and both America and England realized the blunder they just made.

"Oops..." America mumbled and England just shook his head, "Dammit Alfred, you just can't keep your mouth shut and follow orders can you?" England asked and America just gave a laugh, "Its no big deal! I bet he wouldn't eventually care if he realized who we are!" America said with a smile.

"You twit don't talk like he isn't here." England reminded him, Steve stood their confused and slightly apprehension of who these guys were now.

"Alfred you just can't blather out who you are its-!" England never did get to finish saying his sentence seeing as America had seemed to have already made up his mind. "Hi! I'm the country America!" he stated happily and England wanted to do nothing more than choke his old colony.

Steve stared at them for a couple more minutes before slowly starting to back away from them. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I have to go." Steve said, 'America?! What the hell is this guys talking about? Does he really think he's a country?' Steve thought to himself but when he turned to leave he felt someone grab his shoulder, on impulse he whirled around and struck Alfred in the face but to his utter shock his blow did nothing.

"Awe man, your not going to tell everybody you know about what am I are you? I thought you could keep it a secret!" America whined not even registering that he had just been punched in the face. Steve quickly determined that these guys weren't human and also decided that they were unfriendly.

Steve slipped from Alfred's grasp and took off but Alfred instantly caught up to him. "Wait you can't tell anybody bro!" He shouted and Steve was bewildered, the only people he knew that could keep up with him was Clint. (well any other human)

Steve felt himself get tackled to the ground again but this time he felt a sharp blow to his head and from there everything went black.

**Ooo**

"Dammit Alfred, I told you not to even talk to him but what do you do!? You talk to him, tell him your secret than you punch him, jeez America sometimes you really are a handful."

Steve head throbbed as he listened to the voices.

"C'mon boss I already apologized and he's mother-fucking captain America, I'm sure he's fine!"

"Alfred, that is not the point, now I just had to have Arthur explain to his team who you are, why you assaulted their team leader, we just had to explain to one of our countries biggest secret organizations that even I just learned existed about two days ago how their top gun was knocked flat."

Steve slowly began to fully awake, his eyes opened and he was meant with the sight of the president and the blonde who had knocked him out talking.

"Oh, Hello Captain Rogers, glad to see you're awake, how do you feel?" The president asks and Steve had to take a moment to figure out what was going on. "Listen dude, I'm sorry I guess I just didn't think you'd wig out like that." Alfred said, cutting in with a small laugh before Steve could speak.

"What the hell is going on?" was all Steve could manage and both the president and Alfred exchanged looks.

"Captain, what you are about to hear is top secret and you might not even believe it." The president began and Steve gave him look that said "try me".

"Captain, this is the United States of America."

**Ooo**

Steve just sat there for a full minute.

He knew a Norse god personally, two elite spies, a guy who flew in a suit of metal and a doctor with SERIOUS rage issues.

But this.

No, like seriously no.

Sometimes Steve really missed the old days were things were much simpler.

"You're kidding right sir?" Steve couldn't help but ask but the President just shook his head, "Sorry son, its ok I had the same reaction when I first meant him as well." the president explained while Alfred just stood there grinning.

"Sorry about knocking you out earlier, its just, you know, you can't have people finding out that I'm America, Alfred is my alias, my human name so I can fit in with normal people better, because think how weird it would be for any human to always call me America?" America said.

"I guess I got so excited when I saw you that I couldn't help but introduce myself, I'm a huge fan! You stand for all things I stand for! Heroism Justice! Liberty! Patriotism! Hamburgers! You're just so cool, I mean back in the forties, I knew about you than too but you know the war was going on and Germany was being a pain so it was hard for me to get a chance to meet you, but than to find out that you're still alive was like Christmas!" America continued and Steve still couldn't believe that this guy was America.

"Does my team know where I am?" Steve asked suddenly needing to just talk about something else for

a minute besides this.

"Don't worry dude, my pal England already took care of it!" America said and Steve once again grew confused. "Does EVERY country have someone like this?" Steve asked and the president couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "Every Nation has a personified Representative that has been around since the time it became a country, but their not all the same, all have different, unique traits that reflect their nation." he explained and Steve just nodded.

"If your feeling up to it, we can take you to go see your team right now, I know Alfred can pack quite a punch sometimes." The president said and Steve instantly wanted to go see his team.

**Ooo**

The trio entered a conference room where they found England yelling, trying to explain what had happened while Black widow held a gun in front of his face.

"You bloody twit! I'm serious about America knocking out your captain and you think that waving a gun in my face scares me! I've had thousands of guns pointed in my face for over quite a few thousand years!" England yelled as Natasha clicked back the safety.

"Whoa! Whoa Everyone, please calm down!" The president yelled as he saw the situation was about to turn very violent. (Can't have people shooting England in the face, the queen would not take very kindly to that.)

Natasha took notice of Steve and put her gun down slowly. "Geez Alfred! Are all Americans always so quick to shoot before asking questions?!" England complained. "I'm Russian." Natasha growled, "That would explain the violence." England mumbled, ignoring Natasha's glare.

"Cap, what happened to you and what's with this nut-job with the caterpillars eye-brows saying that you got knocked out by "America"?" Tony asked eying America who was standing next to Steve.

Steve sighed, "Because I did get knocked out by America." Steve said and was not surprised by the shocked looks his team gave him.

"Sit down everyone, I'll explain." Steve said.

**Ooo**

And hour past and Steve (along with the help of the president) explained who and what Alfred was and what happened.

"Wow, that's incredible so you basically embody the whole country and its people?" Bruce asked and America nodded smugly. "Yup! I have been around since grumpy-pants over there found me!" America said with his usual exuberance as England threw him the middle finger.

"Now that you all know about this you are all bound to secrecy, telling any other people about what any of you have seen and heard is punishable by treason." The president explained in a serious tone.

"Aw c'mon boss-man, no need to be so serious, I mean these are the freaking Avengers! Like they totally saved us from Tony's pals!" America said and he suddenly realized he just gave up another national secret.

"Bloody hell America!" England grumbled as he placed his face in his palm, "Wait? Man of iron it was you who caused the attack?" Thor asked confused. "Ah! No sorry dudes, my pal Tony wanted to hang with some pals, the chitauri dudes and well when that guy with the horns came down things just got crazy!" America said to the still confused group.

"Tony is my pal who's an Alien." America explained which only lead to more questions and confusion.

The president checked his watch as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"It's going to be a long night." The president mumbled, "Well at least you're here to help Arthur." he said to England but the brit was making his way to the door.

"Hey where are you going?!" he yelled in a exasperated tone. "Sorry but I'm tried and frankly this is YOUR country's fault so good night!" England called as he left the room.

The president watched him leave and turned his attention back to the group to see America showing the group Tony via laptop (lord knows where the hell he kept that hidden on him).

"He's my best friend! Say hello Tony!" America said cheerfully to the screen, "Fuck all you bitches." the president could hear the little Alien reply, "Right on dude! See he likes you guys!" America told them not even paying attention to the weird looks he was receiving.

"This is what the country America is like as a person?" he heard the Russian spy mumble.

'She shouldn't even be talking, wait till she meets Russia.' The president thought as he settled in for a long night.

**Ooo**

**Ok so this story is for my sister, we both love Hetalia and she wanted Hetalia mixed with Avengers, I hope this is ok, I hope everyone is in character, this is meant to be kind of a funny light-heart story, so please don't take it seriously.**

**I think I might just make the next chapters drabbles or short stories since that would be easier than trying to construct a whole story, i haven't really decided yet.**

**I have no idea how often this will be updated so yeah and please someone tell me how old England is, I went on every website I could find that would give me a number and I just kept getting like 927 AD, 1967 and 923 AD and even one that was a bit ridiculous it was like 780,000 which I have no idea if that's right.**

**Anyways be a dear and review if you liked it and want more or if something was a amiss.**

**Thanks and Jay out!**


	2. American's and Russian's Oh My!

**Super heroes and Nations**

**Ch.2**

**3 months later**

Months had pasted since the Avengers first encountered the two nations and learned of the world of personified nations, since then Alfred had successfully broken into S.H.I.E.L.D over twenty times to see his beloved Captain America and get his vintage comics signed (him and Coulson had become great friends over the course of this time and because of this it would lead to explain to how the nation kept breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D)

Today was one of those days were Alfred came to "Visit" no-one payed any mind to this strange visitor considering that every time they tried to stop him someone would come out to say it was ok (this person being Coulson half the time and Tony the other time because he liked to watch Steve get all flustered as the nation fawned over him)

"So cap! We're having this world meeting and there usually boring but I think if you came it be kick ass!" America exclaimed as he worked out with Steve.

Steve had been minding his own business when Alfred came in and promptly started working out with him, Steve was amazed at the strength that Alfred had, he had already torn through ten of his 400 pound bags like nothing and Steve usually got only through three of those in an hour.

"Alfred, I know you want to hang out more but you are the United States of America, I don't think it'll look very good to the other countries if you show me off, besides I'm suppose to be top secret too." Steve answered as he worked on his bag.

"Aw dude you worry too much, England thinks your cool and I think if we showed off the USA's most awesome superhero it would keep all the other nations in place, besides I already told commie you'd be there and he didn't believe me so you have to come!" Alfred exclaimed and Steve paused.

"Alfred who is "commie? I thought we had been allied with the Russians during the war?" Steve asked and Alfred paused.

"Oh that's right, sorry dude I know during world war II the Russians were all helpful but after wards they got pissy and took Germany and separated him from his bro which wasn't cool, so like they were trying to convert part of Germany to their freaky commie ways but I got in the way by flying supplies over there so than Russia got ticked and started spying on us and aimed nuclear weapons at us but good old USA kept up our guard and kept our nukes at the ready also, we waited and finally Russia got a new boss and things calmed down but that guy's no good, Russia, he still gives me the creeps." Alfred finished and Steve stopped his workout, thoroughly confused and now needing to look up what Alfred meant.

He knew that America hadn't been on good terms with Russia but they did help with the war he just never knew that they turned on America after the fall of Hitler.

"Oh." Steve mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"So will you come to help me prove him wrong?" Alfred asked again and Steve sighed, "Alfred, I thought you're suppose to stay on good terms with all the countries? Wouldn't bringing me there aggravate those delicate relations?" Steve asked and America clasped him on the shoulder causing Steve to stumble a little.

"Don't worry about it dude! I have a plan that will allow me to gloat in his face and keep things cool!" Alfred assured him and Steve finally conceded, "I guess it's fine...what's your plan?" He asked and America just smiled.

Steve was now not so assured.

**Ooo**

"Hello Comrade I am Russia." Russia greeted Steve by trying to break his hand, Steve pulled away quickly, Russia was extremely huge and the smile on his face unnerved him, he just didn't stop smiling.

"Uh, pleasure to meet you too." Steve greeted and America jumped in, getting in Russia's face, "See I told you Captain America was real, he and his team single handily beat the crap out of a bunch of aliens, I bet there's no one in Russia who can do that!" America cheered as he waved little America flags in his hand from god-knows where.

Steve felt the area around them grow colder and the older nations eyes turned a dark violent purple.

"You may want to tread lightly comrade, I'm sure my scientist would be just fine creating our OWN kind of super human." Russia said darkly and Steve quickly went to tell the giant nation that wasn't such a good idea but when he spoke the Russia just gave him that same quiet grin and said, "Perhaps if I will allowed to take some DNA from Mr. Rogers here I could do it, I will only need a blood sample." He said and Steve snapped to his guard when the nation pulled what looked like a rusted pipe from his coat.

Steve couldn't help thinking about how this was possibly the worst plan ever, , when the meeting ended America kept Russia behind so it would only be him meet them but it seemed like this nation wanted to do nothing more than bust up Steve, looks like America's plan was a flop though it basically had been that America had suggested they take Natasha under the reasoning of "She's Russian so if Russia gets mad we basically sic another Russian on him."

Speaking of Natasha were was she is?

"Hey Steve why am I here if it just seems this nation is about to start a fight, I thought things were suppose to be calm." Natasha said cutting in between the two.

"Well who is this?" Russia said to himself as he stared at Natasha.

"Natasha get away from him he's dangerous!" Steve warned but Natasha just turned to face Russia.

"So this is the personification of the nation I'm from?" Natasha inquired and Russia tilted his head in a childish fashion, "Judging from your accent you're from my home." Russia said as he lowered his weapon.

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanov, I work for the US." she said and Russia looked even more curious, "I am Ivan Braginsky, why do you not become one with mother Russia and work for me?" Russia suggested and America once gain got in his face, "Hey back off you commie, she works for me and I am so not letting you take her! You'll turn her back to your creepy commie ways!" America exclaimed and he wrapped an arm around Natasha.

Natasha pulled away from America, "I apologize, I'm perfectly happy with my current job, plus the Americans pay me more than the Russians did." Natasha said and Steve watched the giant nation's smile grow wider but it obvious that was not the answer he wanted.

"Well I'm sure that we can come to a deal, I would really LIKE you to come work with me!" He said as he gripped her forearm, Natasha pulled a gun from her waist and placed it under his chin.

"Don't touch me." She said coolly and Ivan smiled, he released her but his smile did not fade, "Do not worry comrade, you may refuse right now but you WILL become one with Russia, Da." He said as he walked off and Steve took a deep breath.

"This was a terrible idea Alfred, now Ivan is going to go after Natasha." Steve grumbled but Natasha patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it cap, I left Russia with the intention of never going back, but he is intriguing so I guess this little meeting wasn't all bad." She said and Steve was surprised that the assassin actually found this whole meet-n-greet "intriguing" and not downright stupid.

America grinned, "See I told you nothing bad would happen!" He said with a grin as he slung an arm around each of them guiding them out of the room.

Natasha didn't seem bothered by the whole encounter with Ivan but Steve felt like this wouldn't be the last time America coerced him into something like this again.

He sighed as the American Nation chattered about how Russia was probably off sulking about not having such a cool person in his country while Natasha just nodded yes and no than and there to his chattering probably ignoring the nation but still giving a front that she was paying attention.

Steve always thought there wasn't nothing in this time that could still surprise him but god always seemed to want to prove him wrong, from flying submarines, to glowing boxes that could transport messages in two second, to meeting people who were actually nations to now having the United States of America fan-boy over him and a very dangerous nation now wanting Natasha.

Hopefully it be awhile before another one of these encounters.

Too bad Steve seemed to forget that God liked to torture him.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody! Jay here, here's chapter two, I was actually legitimately surprised by how much people wanted this continued so I decided to write another chapter, again I think these will just be drabbles, meaning short chapters**

**Next installment will have more England and possibly the German brothers. :)**

**Oh and America's history may sounded skewered so here's the smart version of what he was trying to say.**

**The U.S. and Russia were briefly allies, only because the both had one thing in common, the need to stop Hitler**

**After the war ended, the U.S., Britain, France, and Russia each controlled a portion of Germany. Soviet Russia did not want their portion to unify with the rest out of fear that the Germans would again become aggressive and powerful invaders They blockaded Berlin which forced the U.S. to circumvent the blockade by flying planes over and dropping food and supplies to the Berliners who were controlled by Soviet Russia. Hence America mentioning the drop of supplies.**

**Meanwhile Russia's section of Germany became the Communist held regime of East Germany (Prussia basically) which America refers to when he mentions about how it sucked that Germany and Prussia got separated.**

**And Russia at one point had nuclear weapons stationed in Cuba but of course, the U.S. and Russia almost exchanged nuclear weapons over the installation of nuclear missiles installed in Cuba (known as the Cuban Missile Crisis) in October, 1962. Eventually, the Russians were forced to remove their missiles in Cuba.**

**From there, both sides built nuclear weapons (though it is alleged that Russia stole the secrets from the U.S.), aimed at one another, were actively spying on one another, and for the next 45 years, they both played global chess in areas such as the Middle East, Korea, Vietnam, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Iran, Cuba, Angola, Mozambique, Somalia, Ethiopia, Afghanistan, to name a few places**

**When Gorbachev came to power though in the mid 1980's, much of Russia's Communist apparatus was dismantled, and the Eastern European nations were allowed their freedom. Here is when America talk about Russia's new boss. (info found in textbook and yahoo just so you guys don't think I'm stealing I had to look things up, I'm a bit rusty on my history if I 'm wrong on anything correct me please.)**

**I may also incorporate little bits of history in this story so enjoy.**

**Review please.**

**Jay out!**


End file.
